


Sarcastic confession (fic idea)

by Rafparin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafparin/pseuds/Rafparin
Summary: not an actual fic, but an outline for one that i may or may not write, however, because im crap at writing half the time, i thought i should post the general idea, and see if anyone in the comunity wants to do something with it.
Kudos: 3





	Sarcastic confession (fic idea)

ok, so the main idea is basicly have either marinette or adrien (personaly, i would use adrien, more comedic value in him) start hiding their identity by just telling everyone the truth, in an extremly sarcastic way.

so, for the opening i can picture the chosen character coming in late, and someone asks why their late, to which they respond by saying they overslept, and when questioned about why they overslept, they sarcasticly say they where running around on the rooftops fighting a supervillain at 4am, to which someone (i can see it being either kim or alix) laughs, and they just roll with it, and over time the whole idea of them being a hero is just seen as a massive joke by the class, with everyone laughing about it. then on a patrol, the other hero mentions the event to their partner, with neither of them realising that their in the same class.

as to why i think adrien would be better, it would be funnier to use him as;  
a) it would make more sense for him to be joking around with it, as well as plagg goading him on, whilst cackling at the fact that everyone thinks it's a joke, when it isn't.  
b) i can see this quote being hillarious "i was running around in a skin-tight leather catsuit, at 4am, whilst fighting a superpowered toddler. what the hell did you think i was doing awake at night?"  
c) whilst wearing a top hat and cane "Hello my lady, hello my honey, Hello my ragtime, summertime gal". it's too funny an idea to pass up the oppertunity in my oppinion, and i can see it being done in canon too.  
d) i can see adrien betting against ladybug, saying that he could walk into class fully transfomed without anyone batting an eye, then losing because kim questions it, to which he iritably says "it was a bet, alright" and then everyone laughs because they think it's because he lost a bet and had to go to class like that as punishment.

another idea is to have the other hero eventualy join in on the act (before they realise that it isnt sarcastic bs, of course) and eventualy one of them figures out the truth, as a result of something the other does (i would use the top hat and cane routine mensioned earlier, and have it either be, chat shows the routine to ladybug on patrol before using it the following morning in class, resulting in marinette figuring it out, or ladybug recounting the story to chat, who then realises the "copycat" they've been laughing about is actualy him, leading to the realisation that their both in the same class, and then to marinette).

and of course, everyone riot's when the truth enevitably comes out, but they can't realy be angry, because, they where told the truth, they just didn't believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> basicly this trope: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SARCASTICCONFESSION


End file.
